1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to utility containers, caddies and carts and more particularly, to a utility cart which is characterized in a first preferred embodiment by a cart frame fitted with a pair of spaced, fixed rear wheels and a pair of steerable front wheels connected to a pivoting, collapsible handle for steering purposes. The cart frame further includes an ice chest or ice chest receptacle accessible by dual hinged ice chest covers and lids, one of which covers doubles as a table, optionally supported by the collapsible handle in collapsed, pivoted configuration. The cart frame also includes a storage compartment lying adjacent to the ice chest and accessible by a hinged storage compartment lid, removable chair supports upward-standing in spaced relationship in the cart frame above the storage compartment for supporting a trash bag and an auxiliary table top and receiving one or more folding lawn chairs. A pair of drop leaf tables are hinged to the cart frame on at least one side of the ice chest for optionally pivoting into a horizontal position and engaging hinged supports, to serve as tables and a pair of vertically-aligned umbrella brackets are fitted with thumb screws for receiving an umbrella support and deploying an umbrella above the table tops. The table top which is removably supported by the upward-standing chair supports in stored configuration may be removed and attached by means of pegs to the four upward-standing chair supports to form an additional table top or working surface on the utility cart.
One of the problems which is realized in outings such as picnics, festivals, outdoor family reunions, beach activities, "tailgate" parties at football games and other athletic contests and outdoor gatherings is the facility for conveniently, effectively and comfortably serving various numbers of people. Outside activities of this nature are typically held under a canopy, a tree or in the shade of a structure such as a building to block the direct sunlight, and beverages are normally cooled in ice chests and coolers of various description which are hand-carried to the location and spread around the area. Trash and litter are normally deposited on the ground, or at best, in one or more trash bags lying adjacent to the ice chest and the guests usually bring their own folding chairs or stools for seating purposes, with little or no protection from the sun and rain. The primary problem with most of the various ice chests, lawn chairs, umbrellas, trash containers, miscellaneous food items and other utility items, is the failure to effectively and comfortably seat, feed, shade and protect the guests.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of caddies, carts and other vehicles are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,571, dated Jul. 18, 1972, to T. F. Maturo, Jr., et al, details a "Beach Cart" which includes a collapsible, tubular frame that attaches to a carrying bag for storing articles. A roller is connected to the frame to allow transport of the cart through sand and the roller is constructed of annular end plates with a cylindrical mesh screen attached to the end plates. The frame includes extending arms for conveniently supporting a beach chair. U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,931, dated Nov. 5, 1985, to T. Ziaylek, Jr., details a "Wheeled Container", especially for use by firefighting and rescue squads. The wheeled container includes a rectangular base receptacle provided with recessed wheels at one end and a handle that telescopes to a non-use position, in order to impart to the receptacle a generally rectangular outer configuration, adapting it to fit into the small storage compartments in firefighting or rescue vehicles. The container is modular, which allows the addition of one or more receptacles in a stacked arrangement on the base receptacle and a cover is removably seated on either the base receptacle or, if several receptacles are stacked, upon the uppermost receptacle. A "Portable Wheeled Cooler Apparatus" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,681, dated Feb. 16, 1988, to Allan E. Bartholomew, et al. The apparatus includes a cooler chest assembly, a support wheel assembly upon which the cooler chest assembly is mounted and a combination handle and lock assembly connected to the coolant chest assembly to act as a lock in an enclosed condition, and a handle in transport condition. U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,075, dated Sep. 5, 1989, to Robert Romer, details a "Beach Caddy". The beach caddy is used for transporting and storing items for recreational use at the beach and is provided with runners for drawing across sandy surfaces and detachable wheels for rolling over paved surfaces. A refillable water tank within the caddy dispenses fluid for washing, drinking or any other desired use and an adjustable support is provided for retaining a beach umbrella and permitting the umbrella to be tilted in any desired direction. Detachable tables mounted on the sides of the caddy can be set up to support items transported by the caddy. A "Collapsible Cart Assembly" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,346, dated Sep. 12, 1989, to Ed Carlisle. The cart assembly is hand-propelled for use in support of activities such as picnics or beach activities and includes a separable wheeled frame having an upright section which includes upper and lower portions. A foldable shelf member on the lower portions supports a cooler chest and is provided with stabilizing elements which include lateral shifting of the chest during movement of the cart. A pair of arms on the lower portion accommodate one or more seating members such as folding chairs, while receiver elements retain umbrella and drink receptacles. The upper portion of the upright sections supports a container having a fold-down serving shelf adjacent to an accessory panel, presenting a radio, thermometer and other accessories. U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,448, dated Dec. 11, 1990, to Wayne M. Wickersham, et al, details a "Mobile Cooler Chest and Cooler Chest Support". The mobile cooler chest is constructed with a pair of ground-engaging wheels supporting one end of the chest. A U-shaped towing handle is pivotally mounted on the opposite end of the chest for movement between a projecting towing position and a downwardly-projecting standing position, in which the handle supports the chest in cooperation with the wheels in a stationary level position. A second embodiment of the mobile cooler chest includes a lid on the cooler chest, with a first chest having a lid in a bottom wall. A second chest has a bottom wall, with a mating perimeter bead and a projection formed on the second chest bottom wall and first chest lid for nesting the second chest to the first chest. The third embodiment includes a cooler chest support having a support member with a first end and a second end. An axle is mounted on the first end, with a wheel rotatably mounted on the axle and a pull handle is connected to the second end for pulling the cooler chest support.
Additional patents known to applicant are as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 1,176,106, dated Mar. 21, 1916, to C. F. True; U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,500, dated Jul. 15, 1952, to A. J. Messier; U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,531, dated Apr. 1, 1975, to William D. Mayo; U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,967, dated Jun. 17, 1975, to Elmer E. Sauer; Design U.S. Pat. No. 183,950 dated Nov. 18, 1958, to H. George Skaller; U.S. Pat. No. 1,375,121, dated Apr. 19, 1921, to C. E. Swartzbaugh; U.S. Pat. No. 1,455,395, dated May 15, 1923, to M. E. Exum; U.S. Pat. No. 1,654,330, dated Dec. 27, 1927, to C. E. Jenkins; U.S. Pat. No. 1,760,854, dated May 27, 1930, to M. Wright; U.S. Pat. No. 2,193,411, dated Mar. 12, 1940, to R. O. Sheldon; U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,318, dated Nov. 20, 1956, to C. F. Jagsch; U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,194, dated Jul. 6, 1971, to Philip Vega; U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,114, dated Mar. 25, 1975, to Rilma L. Brown; U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,175, dated Feb. 24, 1976, to Jimmy R. Robison; U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,029, dated Apr. 26, 1994, to Ronald R. Kaiser II; my own U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,022, dated Jan. 10, 1995, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,988, dated Nov. 14, 1995; and Italian Patent No. 435,595, dated Dec. 11, 1947, to Siera.
There is a need for a lightweight, compact utility cart fitted with an ice chest or ice chest receptacle having dual covers and lid covers, a storage compartment for miscellaneous accessories, removable chair supports for supporting folding lawn chairs, an auxiliary table top and a trash bag or bags, as well as folding, hinged drop leaf tables adapted for extension to accommodate several people during meals, a collapsible handle and an umbrella for shading the occupants of the table tops and protecting them from rain. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a utility cart having these features.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved utility cart which is characterized by a compact, lightweight cart frame fitted with a pair of fixed rear wheels and steerable front wheels connected to a pivoted, collapsible handle and having a built-in ice chest or ice chest receptacle for receiving an ice chest specifically designed for the purpose, or a conventional ice chest, as well as a storage compartment, upward-standing, removable chair supports for supporting an auxiliary table top, one or more trash bags and accommodating folded lawn chairs or the like, as well as hinged, folding drop leaf-type tables for receiving guests during meals and umbrella brackets for removably and adjustably receiving one or more umbrellas and protecting the occupants of the tables.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a wheeled utility cart, the front wheels of which are steerable by a collapsing handle that optionally serves in collapsed configuration to support a hinged ice chest lid cover as a table top, the cart frame of which is constructed of an expanded foam insulation sandwiched between panel plates or sheets to provide superior strength with reduced weight and superior insulating qualities.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a versatile utility cart for use at parties, festivals, picnics, beach activities, athletic "tailgate" gatherings, and like occasions, which utility cart includes a wheeled cart frame, the front wheels of which are pivotally attached to the frame and are steerable by means of a collapsible pivotable handle, and the rear wheels fixed. The cart frame further includes at least one lifting handle, an insulated ice chest or ice chest receptacle fitted with insulated hinge lids and covers, one of which covers doubles as a table when pivoted against the collapsible towing handle, as well as two or more hinged drop leaf tables arranged for deployment upwardly in horizontal functional configuration and supported by pivotable supports, to serve breakfast, lunch or dinner guests and adjustable downwardly in non-functional folded configuration. One or more umbrellas for shading the guests and providing protection from the rain and a storage or utility compartment complete the utility cart.